


Carry On My Wayward Son

by TheFangirl_Is_Fangirling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Carry On My Wayward Son, Castiel Feels, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Comforter Dean, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Falling Angels, Feels, Human Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Poor Castiel, Post-Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Season/Series 08, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Short One Shot, So many tags, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, angsty, dean is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirl_Is_Fangirling/pseuds/TheFangirl_Is_Fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Sacrifice AU One Shot: Basically it's just a 'what if' scenario in which Metatron doesn't just zap Cas to the most dreary and thematic place to reflect, but instead into the comfort of his hunter's arms.  And while watching his brethren fall Castiel feels overwhelming guilt for his unintentional actions. Sorry, I'm not good with summaries I just hope you all get the feel for what I'm writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On My Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> I really did not intend for this fic to be so short, but in any case it is my first fan fic so I hope to hear from you all. :)))

The soft resonance of a familiar tune filled their ears as the sky- once peaceful turned into a hailstorm of gracious creatures. The celestial beings jump with new found recklessness as each and every one of them confesses their deepest indulgent, sin, … flaw. They all dive with a final enticement strapped to their fleeting wings. Many have said the ‘deeper you plunge the harder it is to surface.’ Many have also said that ‘there is always a way,’ but at this moment with the one being who did not fall sobbing in the hunter’s comforting embrace all memento seamlessly disappears.

Into the chaos that is notoriously known as earth.

“Cas,” a silent whimper escaped the eldest.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plenty more ideas for longer fics such as a Destiel Catholic school AU, a multi-fandom Apocalyptic AU (Supernatural/Marvel/Sherlock/...possibly other fandoms), a Stony Archangel AU, and a Stucky Police/Soldier AU. If you are interested in any previews please inform me! :))) Thanks for reading and I hope kudos and comments will follow!! :D Live long and prosper!


End file.
